


Masquerade

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Masquerade

"Harry, sit still."

Harry looked in the mirror as his sister, Edith, put the finishing touches on the makeup she was applying to his face. She'd had him sitting here for well over an hour putting layer after layer of colour on to change his skin from its natural colour to one that matched his hair. He had no clue how he –- Admiral  
Harriman Nelson – had allowed his sister to convince him to attend the annual NIMR Halloween Masquerade in costume. Usually he just went in casual clothes and stayed only long enough to make his rounds before leaving and allowing his employees to enjoy the party without having to worry about their boss's presence.

Who was he kidding though? He knew exactly how he got himself into this predicament. Edith had seen the photo of Lee as a child in costume with his father and that was all it took. She convinced Lee to go  
along with it and his younger, playful lover loved the idea. Harry knew he was helpless to resist both of them when they both looked at him and pleaded, "Come on, Harry, it'll be fun." When he finally gave  
in, he initiated a flurry of activity that included Edith taking both his and Lee's measurements as well as matching fabric colours to their skin and hair. Everything she'd done culminated in the costumes the three of them were donning.

Edith was already dressed in golds, browns and greens that complimented both her hair and skin. Harry was sure his younger sister looked far better in the renaissance style dress then women of the period, but then he was biased – she was his sister and he'd raised her after their parent's death.

"All done, she pronounced him and stepped out of the way to let him see himself in the mirror.

"Wow," Harry said when he saw how his sister had transformed him. Gone was the career naval officer and in his place stood a lion-man. The layers of cosmetics his sister had applied turned his skin colour to the same russet colour as his hair. She'd added lines and shading until his facial features took on the appearance of being cat-like and his hair had been teased until it stood up, framing his face like a lion's mane.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked as she helped him slip on a long gold and green brocade banded collar jacket over the soft leather pants he already wore that hugged his body and felt like the favourite pair of jeans that had been washed until they were ultra soft and threadbare.

"Harry, you know I've been in theater production for years," she chastised his lack of memory.

"Oh yes," he relented. "What about Lee?" has asked, wanting to know about his lover who had been forbidden to enter the bathroom where Edith had been doing his makeup. "Shouldn't you be helping him with his costume and make up too?"

Edith shook her head as she straightened his jacket. "No, Lee can handle it himself. Remember he has some theater experience from when he was at Annapolis."

Harry nodded. He'd forgotten about Lee's theater interest until Edith reminded him. He did remember seeing Lee one year in the annual production at the Academy. The secrecy about the costumes made him wonder if Edith had prepared a cat costume for Lee as well or if they had something else up their sleeve. With his sister and lover he couldn't be sure.

"Lee, are you ready?" she called from the doorway.

"Anytime you are."

At the okay from Lee, Edith swung the door open and stepped aside to allow him to go ahead of her.

Harry walked past his sister and into the bedroom. At first he didn't see Lee but then he saw a black figure standing in the shadows with his back turned to the side of the large picture window. When Lee stepped out of the shadows and Harry got the full impact of his lover's costume, he forgot to breathe. He looked Lee up and down taking in the black wide-brimmed hat, the mask that covered the top half of Lee's face leaving only his eyes to peer out at him. A black silk shirt covered Lee's broad shoulders and was tucked into leather pants that hugged Lee's body like a second skin and displayed his assets before hugging his thighs and disappearing into black knee high boots. A heavy black cape hung down Lee's back. The only colour was the glint of silver and gold coming from the sword hanging along side Lee's leg. It was definitely the most creative use of a Naval Academy sword Harry had ever seen.

"Mmrrroooorrrrwwww..." Lee purred as he strode across the room toward Harry.

"Shouldn't that me my line?" Harry inquired, very glad that the jacket he wore was long and covered his groin. Watching Lee parade around in those leather pants all evening would keep him hard and wanting.

"Boys..." Edith warned, stepping between the two of them. "I didn't go through all of this trouble for you to rip each others clothes off *before* we got to the party."

"Edith!" Harry exclaimed, very glad for the makeup that covered his blush. While his sister knew about his involvement with Lee it was still new enough that he didn't know how to take being teased about it.

"Come on Harry," Lee said holding out his hand. "Let's go show the men another side of their commanding officers." When Harry took his hand he pulled him close and nipped the top of his ear. "I'll make it up to you later," he whispered. "I promise."

Harry smiled. this Halloween was definitely going to be memorable, he thought as he followed his lover and sister out the door.

*END*


End file.
